


How're Gonna Top That?

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Olivia and Steven's second time...





	

**How're We Gonna Top That?**  
  
"Alright, yes, dinner sounds great," Steven Webber said on the other line. "I'll be there right after my shift is over."  
  
"Great," Olivia Falconeri returned as she stirred a pot of linguini sauce and tossed in a bunch of oysters along with the clams. "I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and then put the food on a simmer. He would be there in a mere two hours and she had so much to do. She wasn't the nervous or flighty time but suddenly she was sure that two hours didn't like nearly seem enough time to shower, do her hair and makeup, clean the house and finish the meal. She felt half-close to a panic attack and Olivia Falconeri did not do panic attacks. She was strong and brassy and bold. What was her problem right now, anyway?  
  
She knew her problem though even if she wouldn't admit it aloud. If you admitted something out loud, then it became a reality in her mind. And she was falling for "Doc" Steven Webber big-time and she didn't want to screw it up. She didn't want anything to screw it up.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
8 PM rolled around and she had managed to squeeze in a quick shower and do her makeup while the linguini and clams (and oysters) finished cooking. She had no time to dry her hair with a hand-held but she figured the un-put together look would have to do. Her damp hair was hanging around her bare shoulders as she shimmied into a brilliant red spaghetti strap dress and slipped on stiletto heels. It was only dinner at her apartment but dammit, she would try to make everything perfect. Their first time had been so fucking amazing if she did say so herself and she wanted the second time to be perfect as well. However, she was worried it wouldn't be and in her experience, if a man blew your mind the first time, he wasn't destined to come that close to greatness the following times. And boy, did Olivia want her and Steven to have more great times. Not just because she loved sex (who didn't?!) but because she wanted to be close to him in every way.  
  
The doorbell rang just as she was moving the sauce pot off the front burner. She took a deep breath, yelled "Comin'", and then walked towards the door, resisting the urge to run and yank it open. She opened the door and he was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers with the most earnest look on his too-beautiful face. She immediately felt uncharacteristic tears fill her eyes.  
  
"Oh no. You're allergic," Steven said. "I shouldn't have brought these. What is this - prom night? Let me just -" He looked around for a place to dump them.  
  
"No, no, it's fine," Olivia said, reaching out and grabbing the flowers. "I'm not allergic."  
  
"Then the tears ..."  
  
"You're just a good guy, Steven Webber," she said. "It's humbling to be treated so well."  
  
Steve shrugged and smiled at her. "They're just flowers."  
  
"They mean a lot more than that to me," Olivia said and stepped back to let him enter her apartment. He bussed her cheek as he passed by her and she smiled. That kiss alone made her feel all gooey and it was just a knock on the cheek. This could be a good sign.  
  
"It smells amazing, Olivia," Steven said as he pulled off his coat and set it on the edge of the sofa. "What are we having?"  
  
Olivia smiled. "Linguini in a clam sauce with some ... oysters." _Ohmigod, did I just blush?_ She wondered. _What am I - some virgin alone with a man for the first time?_  
  
"Your ... Your face is all flushed," Steven said. "I assume the oysters are for ... stamina. Wait, is this a sign that our first time ... I didn't..."  
  
"Oh god no!" Olivia said. "No, no, NO. You were ... god, you were amazing. You hit all the right spots and everything."  
  
Steven seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh good... But then the oysters are just...  
  
"Part of dinner!" Olivia said. "Of course. Don't read anything into my cooking. You will love it though."  
  
"I know I will," Steven said. "I love everything about you."  
  
Olivia smiled. "You say that now but you've never actually stayed the night to see me when I first wake up in the morning. I am a big 'ol mess."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," he replied. "But I'll accept the invitation to find out if it's really true. If you are okay with it, of course."  
  
Olivia bit her lip. "Of course." She moved over to the counter. "Dinnertime!"  
  
XoXoXo  
  
After dinner (which Steven said was amazing at least five times), they snuggled on the sofa and Olivia felt hot down there just feeling his arm looped around her waist. Damn, she wanted this man so much. But she was sure if they went there, they would not be able to surpass their first time's explosive experience and she didn't want to ruin things between them just over sex. So every time he tried to steal a kiss, she feigned a yawn until he finally asked her about it.  
  
"I'm getting the feeling you're not too into me right now," Steven said. "If you're not, just say so. I promise I will try not to be offended."  
  
Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at the earnest expression on his gorgeous face. "Hey you're laughing at me now?" Steven asked.  
  
"Sorry. You're just so adorable," Olivia said, touching his chest and feeling those impossibly perfect abs throb under her hand.  
  
"Adorable?" Steven echoed. "Adorable as in puppies and kittens are adorable or ..."  
  
"Adorable as in you're ... You're Steven Webber and that's adorable."  
  
"I'm lost," Steven said rubbing his forehead. "Really lost. I am getting the feeling though maybe I should go." He started to climb off the sofa but she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait, Doc, don't be going away angry. If you seriously think I don't want to be close to you again, then you're just crazy."  
  
Steven sighed and dropped back down onto the sofa. "You've been giving me mixed signals all night. I don't know what to think anymore."  
  
"Sorry, I am really sorry. It's just... I'm nervous."  
  
Steven stared at her in surprise. "You? Nervous?"  
  
"I know, I know. I am a strong woman with more balls than most men," Olivia chuckled.  
  
"Well I wouldn't exactly put it that way ..."  
  
Olivia laughed. "The truth is, yes, I'm nervous. We had it so good... Our first time was so natural and hot and wonderful that I'm genuinely afraid that ..."  
  
"That it can't be topped?" Steven asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, Liv, don't you think it's possible I feel the same way? Why do you think I was ready to throw away the flowers the minute I thought you hated them? Because I want to make you happy; I really do and I want us to be ... Everything we can possibly be."  
  
"So you're worried lightening won't strike twice too?" Olivia said.  
  
Steven nodded. "Yeah ... But maybe if we stop putting so much pressure on ourselves we'll enjoy our time together more."  
  
"Good idea. No pressure," Olivia said and then looked up at him with anticipation in her big brown eyes. "So are you gonna kiss me now or what?"  
  
Steven laughed. "I'm gonna kiss you now." Then he was leaning over and capturing her lips with his. He pressed his tongue against her warm bee-stung lips and she eased her mouth open to accept it. His tongue sluiced into her mouth and intertwined with hers as they kissed.  
  
When they pulled apart, all Olivia could say was "Wow".  
  
"I'm not done yet," Steven said and his hand slowly came down on the right strap of her dress. He pulled it down and began making love to her shoulder and collarbone as she fairly purred like a kitten. He found the spot on her neck that always immediately made her wet. She shivered as then his hand found her left breast and he began to knead it through the material of her dress. She moaned and arched into his touch and he began to massage it even faster.  
  
Finally he worked both straps of her dress down and lifted her up until her dress pooled at her feet, dropping somewhere on the floor. His eyes hooded with desire as it became clear she was braless and only wearing a tiny slip of material that could only very generously be called a g-string. It was his turn to say "Wow" and she giggled girlishly as his mouth found her left breast and he began to suckle hard on the bud. She ran her hands through his hair as he worked at her nipple and she pulled on the roots so many times it must have been painful for him but he never complained.  
  
Next he slid his hands down her lean torso to the crest of her right thigh. He lay her down across the cushions and slowly hooked one of her long legs over his shoulder as he took two fingers and wet them with his tongue before slowly working them inside of her. She jumped at the contact and immediately grinned as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her body. He took time massaging her clit until she was coming all over his fingers and then he was leaning down and capturing the sweet juice with his tongue. He lapped at her wet center and she shifted to give him better access.  
  
When he pulled out of her, she smiled at him. "That was ... Wow," was all she could verbalize again and then she was sitting up and reaching for the belt buckle on his trousers. She massaged him through the fabric and felt him go immediately rock hard. She smiled and mouthed the words, "big boy", which just made him chuckle. She helped him out of his pants and then began to pump her hand on his dick through the tent of his boxer shorts. Finally she said, "I want to see those washboard abs," and she helped him doff his shirt as well, running her hands down his chest before kissing his happy trail and then moving lower and capturing him in her mouth. She played with his balls as she bobbed up and down on him and he just sat back and smiled, running his fingers through her long hair. When he couldn't hold it any longer though, he looked at her and she nodded giving him her permission to shoot his cream down her throat. She swallowed and then kissed him on the lips.  
  
Soon enough he was positioning himself on top of her and running his dick over her slit while she whimpered at him to just "stick it in already". He finally did and like before, they found their rhythm immediately. He pounded into her and then rolled her over so she was on top and her breasts hung in his face. He played with her nipples, tweaking them gently, as she slammed against his member over and over again.  
  
When he finally sensed she was coming undone, he thrust inside of her a few more times and then slowly pulled out as she let out an orgasmic scream and crashed down onto his chest mewling softly. He smiled and played with the waves in her hair as she lay on his chest.  
  
"So ...?" He said.  
  
She looked up at him with eyes full of desire. "I say, WOW. We're gonna have to try hard to top this one."  
  
"I'm up for it if you are," he said and rubbed his dick against her thigh.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm definitely up for it," she said and they proceeded to make love again.  
  
THE END


End file.
